


Serve Him

by The_German_Grim_Reaper



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men Apocalypse (2016)
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous use of italics, Horseman!Nina, Mind Control, Nina is powerful, Not A Happy Ending, a bit of violence but not graphic, different horsemen, lots of animals mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_German_Grim_Reaper/pseuds/The_German_Grim_Reaper
Summary: Nina doesn't want to die.Apocalypse doesn't want her power to go to waste.





	Serve Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpacasandravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacasandravens/gifts).



> Ok, so. Shitty summary, boring title, blah blah blah. I wrote this fic more than a year ago and I just never got around to posting it. It's not perfect but I don't have the energy to mess with it right now so this is what you get.

"Papa!"She screams, red-hot fury bubbling in her veins."Papa!"

Then the pain comes, and her terrified anger turns into agony as she falls back.She is faintly aware of movement around her.But it is so hard to focus... blood is everywhere and she cannot see and it _hurts_.Hurts so much...she tries to call for Papa, but can't force herself to move.Breath comes in short, pained gasps.And then breath does not come at all.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

Pain slices through the blackness, red hot agony jerking her awake.She gasps for air, lungs burning as she struggles to remember.Why is she here?Why does everything hurt?

"She's _alive_."She can hear someone talking.Why are they surprised?Of course she's alive.Why would she not be...

"She is strong."Another voice.More pain.Something touches her head- colder than ice and only adding to her pain- and then it is spreading.Ice running through her veins, meeting the fire, freezing it but doing nothing to stop the pain.No, no, please stop... being 

The black spots recede from her vision and she can breathe again.She is floating, the pain in her stomach fading.She feels whole again.

She blinks and the world comes into focus.More focused than before, every detail sharp and clear.She blinks back tears and looks down.Her shirt is torn, bloody and ripped open by the arrow which is still inside of her.Oddly detached, she reaches down and pulls it out.The skin closes over the wound as she watches, knitting itself back together slowly as the last of the pain disappears.The arrow falls from her trembling fingers as she looks back up at her saviors.

The man in front of her is blue, his face all ridges and strong lines.His eyes are dark.Behind him is a woman with dark skin and a shock of white hair.The man speaks first.

"I sense your power."His voice is a thousand voices, echoing through her head."You have so much potential... I can help you reach it."

She thinks of Mama.Lying there on the ground, far too late to be saved.Papa, being taken away.Maybe she can find Papa.Maybe these strangers can help her.

"How?"She asks, struggling to sense Papa.He is not here.She cannot hear his footsteps on the fallen leaves or his breathing as he waits for her beyond the woods.The bad men took him.

Instead of replying, the blue man reaches out his hand.At first, she is confused, but then she feels the pain.It is different, this time- even though it hurts, she can feel the power spreading through her body, awakening something deep inside of her.Noise from animals all throughout the forest fill the air- birdsong louder than she had ever heard it, a far-off lynx yowling in triumph, her reindeer calling from just beyond the trees.

Opening her eyes- when had she closed them?- she smiles.Yes. _This_ is true power.She can feel the heartbeat of every animal in the forest, the blood running through their veins.Can _control_ everything about them.Could stop their hearts- why would she want that?- or start them again.

"Thank you."She tells the man, still smiling.

"What is your name?"The white-haired girl asks.

"Nina."She says."Where is Papa?"

"Your father is gone."The blue man tells her, voice still strangely echoed and harsh."I can help you find him, if you are willing to help me."

Nina looks at him.There is only one possible answer, one choice she can make.She knows it from the moment he starts speaking.

" _Yes_."

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

"Whoever you are," Papa is saying, "don't try to stop me from killing these men."

The blue man- _Apocalypse_ , she reminds herself- does not move.But Nina knows he must have done something, because the factory workers go limp and sink into the floor.

"Who are you?"She can hear Papa's anger, but there is raw grief in his voice too.She steps out from behind Apocalypse.It takes a moment for his eyes to focus on her, but when they do, he looks shocked.

"Nina?"He whispers, reaching out with one arm.But he quickly stops himself, shock visibly turning to fury.His attention snaps back to Apocalypse as Nina's eyes fill with tears."How _dare_ you."

"Join us."Apocalypse tells him."I can make you strong."

"How dare you use my daughter that way.How- she died, and you think that showing me her image will make me trust you?"Nina flinches at the venom in Papa's voice.

"Papa."Her voice rings out through the factory, before anyone else can speak.Papa freezes in place, slowly turning to look at her as she steps forward." _Papa_.I'm real.Please, join us."The words tumble out quickly, desperately, as she reaches out for his hand.She cannot speak English this quickly; she switches back to Polish.

"Nina?"He whispers again, tears filling his eyes."How are you alive?"

"They _saved_ me, Papa.They saved me and made me strong and they can make you strong too."She promises.

He opens his mouth to speak, but shakes his head."Nina, come with me.These people are dangerous."

"I know."She stares at him.Why can't he understand."I'm dangerous, too.But this is where I belong."

"You belong with _me_.Safe."His voice breaks and it is clear that he is holding back tears."What have they done to you?"

"I told you.They made me stronger.Come with us, Papa."

"Emotions make him weak."Apocalypse speaks at last."He is of no use to us."

Nina looks at her father for another heartbeat, wanting so desperately for him to join them.When he does not move, she turns and walks back to join her new family.The bubble closs around them and then Papa is gone.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

"What about Mystique?"Ororo asks, as she practices creating tiny tornados in the air around her fingers."She could be very useful."

"Mystique?"Nina asks, struggling to understand.

"She can transform to look like anyone."She explains."Imagine what she could do with this strength."

"We shall find her."Apocalypse decides.

"How?"Nina asks.Papa had not been far, only at his factory.But this Mystique could be anywhere.

Apocalypse reaches out with one hand and touches Nina's forehead.There is a rush of images, each one faster than the last, and _words_.

"What are you doing?"Ororo asks.There is no emotion in her voice, only curiosity. 

"Teaching." 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

They stand in the shadows of a crowded room, two mutants fighting within a cage.Nina still does not know how they found this place.But now, she does not care.She is much too enamoured with her new fluency in English to care about much at all.

"Where is she?"Ororo asks.

Apocalypse ignores her.He raises one hand just as the winged mutant is flung into the cage wall.The mutant freezes in place, feathers almost brushing the wall of the cage, and then the wall disentigrates.

The people start screaming.The two mutants- one winged and one blue- seem to be in shock.After only a moment of hesitation, the winged mutant flies out of the room and disappears.Someone starts shooting at the blue mutant- Apocalypse and Nina are still in the shadows, no one has noticed them yet- and a strong gust of wind pins the shooter to the wall.Ororo's head is tilted back, eyes white and glowing with power.

"He will join us."Apocalypse tells them, black eyes gleaming.He nods at Nina.She steps forward, into one of the spotlights.The blue man's notices her immediately, concern flashing across his face.

"Hello," she calls, in strongly accented English.But she doesn't have to think to find the words anymore- they come naturally, as easily as if she were speaking Polish.Just one of the many gifts Apocalypse has given her.

"Hello."He replies, in a different accent."Who are you?"

"It is not safe here.Come with us.We can help you."

He hesitates.Nina reaches out her hand, smiling at him.For a moment, it is just she and him.She can sense his heartbeat, every breath he takes, but at the same time knows she cannot control him.The connection is weaker, he is closer to human than animal.

In a cloud of blue smoke, he vanishes from the remains of the cage.He appears before Nina, taking her hand, flicking his tail as he studies her companions.Apocalypse smiles at him.

"Welcome, my child."

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

In the end, they don’t find Mystique.She’s long gone from the scene, and Apocalypse decides that it is not worth following her.Nina isn’t sure how they end up in an abandoned warehouse looking for the man with wings, but she thinks it might be Kurt’s fault.

"What do you want?"A voice calls from above them.Nina looks up to see the man sitting on one of the rafters, white wings spread out behind him.

She looks at Kurt."We can make you stronger."He says, not sounding sure of himself.

"Join us."Apocalpyse invites him."I can increase your powers."

"What’s the catch?"The man asks, jumping down from his rafter and landing gracefully on his feet.

In response, Apocalpyse reaches out towards him.The man’s wings begin to grow into something more.The pure white turns into a silvery metal that looks impossibly sharp.He screams in pain, but then it is over and he is _strong_.He’s not an animal but Nina can feel him and she revels in the sensation of this new power.

"When do we start?"

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Angel (did he ever give his name?Nina doesn’t know; she only knows him as her lord’s angel of death) is the one to suggest the next stage of their plan.Apocalypse tracks a telepath to a mansion in New York.Nina isn’t sure what they want him for, but she’ll help as long as she gets animals to play with.

She calls some birds to play with her while they search for the telepath.There are a lot of birds in America, and she can feel them all.All of their tiny little hearts, beating inside of their fragile little chests.She practices stopping them, then starting them again.It’s all so simple now.

"Nina.Enough."Ororo tells her as they appear inside of the house.Nina glares at her and reluctantly releases her friends.They don’t fly away- why would they?Even when she doesn’t control them, they love her.

They grab the telepath and leave.One of the birds flees as the bubble closes, leaving it behind.There’s a burst of red light just as they disappear and Nina vaguely wonders what’s become of her friend.It doesn’t matter.She has lots of friends.

Apocalypse talks to the telepath.Nina listens, but she is more focused on the ants that are running circles on the back of her hand.She’s not quite sure why this telepath is refusing to serve her lord.Doesn’t he understand the value of strength?Of _power_?

"Nina, you must listen to me,"he pleads, turning away from Apocalypse."You must understand that this is wrong.Your father wouldn’t want this for you."

She does her best to ignore him.Her papa wouldn’t want this... he _didn’t_ , he had refused to join them.Hadn’t she started this to find him?But that seemed to distant now.What could possibly be as important as serving her lord?

"Apocalypse is using you."He continues."I know he’s offered to help you but he just wants to hurt people.You can still walk away from this and come home to your father."

She sighs.She doesn’t want to talk to him.He says he knows her papa, but papa is like a long forgotten memory.She shows him her arm, where the ants form the shape of words against her skin.

 _Why_?she writes with their tiny, insignificant bodies. _This_ _is_ _who_ _I_ _am_.

"He’s _using_ you.Your father misses you."The telepath insists.Nina rolls her eyes and goes back to ignoring him.The ants start drawing pretty patterns on her skin and she smiles.

Before the telepath can say anything else, Apocalypse begins to speak."You will not turn her from me.My horsemen are mine to command."

"She’s a  _child_!Let her go!"

"We are not here to discuss the child.You will pass along my message."

"Or what?You’ll kill me if I refuse?You need me."

"Pain is not limited to death."Apocalypse reminds him."And you are not the only one who may be at risk."From the telepath’s sharp inhale, Nina knows that Apocalpyse is looking at her.She doesn’t care.He won’t hurt her; the telepath is an idiot not to see that it’s a bluff.

There is a long pause, and then: "What’s the message?"

Nina smiles.The ants are moving again. _Fool_.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

She stands outside of the golden pyramid, waiting for the chance to defend her lord.Ororo and Kurt are on either side of her; Angel is hovering far above them and surveying the area.

Surrounding them are as many animals as she could call at once, and more are gathering by the second.Most are birds, the closest of her friends, but she also senses dogs and crocodiles and even two tigers among the crowd.

"They will be here soon."Ororo tells her."Or they will not come at all."

"They will come."Nina promises."And when they do, my friends will tear them apart."

Ororo nods.Kurt breaks the silence after several moments."Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"He asks.

"Of course it is!"Ororo declares, seemingly shocked at the question.Nina is similarly upset.

"How can you doubt that?Our lord has given us a gift and he _deserves_ our protection."She is glaring at Kurt now.How can he _possibly_ not understand how important this is?

"He saved my life and he made me strong."He admits."And... he deserves protection." But it sounds like it is himself he is trying to convince.

"Exactly."Nina says.

"But... he is going to kill so many people."Kurt continues."It is like I’ve got this voice in my head, telling me that this is right, but I know that it isn’t."

"This is our lord’s plan and we will follow him."Ororo tells him.But even she seems uneasy now.

"They are here."Nina says, rather than continue the argument.As she speaks, hundreds of her birds rise up and begin flying east in a storm of talons and beaks.

"Then we will fight them."Ororo nods.Her eyes turn white and she throws her head back.Thunder rolls in the distance and huge clouds begin to gather above them.

Kurt nods, previous hesitance forgotten.He flicks his tail and gets ready to jump.A plane falls out of the sky and the battle has begun.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

At first it’s easy.She loves the rush her power gives her.When she’s fighting like this it’s never been closer, her own strength roaring in her ears as her friends go to war.A man with red glasses runs towards the pyramid; he is surrounded by her swarm of birds and pushed back.A man with blue fur leaps at Ororo from behind; his attack is stopped by the charge of a roaring tiger.

Then she sees him.Her papa, standing there in a strange helmet and ripping the plane apart with his mind.Huge pieces of metal go flying at Kurt and he vanishes, appearing in the air above her papa and falling towards him with his claws and teeth.He’s knocked aside by a piece of rebar and lands in the sand, breathing hard.What follows is a battle of powers; her papa pushes the metal towards Kurt, who teleports it away from him.It’s mutant tug-o-war and her nobody is winning.

Then the metal isn’t in between them and her papa is still pushing and it slices into him from behind.He deflects it at the last moment but there is blood and pain and she loses focus of the battle.Her friends stop fighting and for a moment it’s just her and her papa.

He turns around and sees her.When their eyes meet, it’s like everything is blurred.What is she doing here?Why is she blindly following the orders of a complete stranger?Since when did power outweigh _family_?

Then the moment is over.Clarity returns to her and she remembers why she’s here.She had to serve her lord.Angel is fighting the shapeshifter and a woman with red hair- a pack of wild dogs join the fight.A group of crows dives at her papa and he bats them away with a sheet of metal.

"Nina!"He shouts."Don’t do this!"

"This is who I am, Papa!"She replies.

"It’s not too late!You can still stop this!"He tells her.There is a moment of silence, and then- "Don’t make me do this."

In response, Nina raises her arms.Two tigers slink towards her, one standing on each side.They are bleeding and breathing heavily, with deep scratches down their sides, but they stand strong.

Her papa shakes his head, an undefinable expression on his face."Nina..."

The tigers charge.They are running at him, jumping, twisting in the air as their claws seek his flesh.He staggers back, pulling the metal from the ground and using it to shield himself.

And then that clarity is gone again.She hadn’t known it was there until it stopped; the constant mantra of _serve_ _him_ , _serve_ _him_ , _serve_ _him_.The silence only lasts a heartbeat but that’s all she needs.She wants him _out_ of her _head_ and she isn’t taking no for an answer.

She screams.Every animal there turns at once and they’re headed for Apocalypse, and she doesn’t want to be here she just wants to go home and why do they have to _fight_ and- and-

Nina looks down.Red is blossoming from her stomach and she falls to her knees.A thick shard of metal has thrown itself deep into her flesh and suddenly the sounds of battle are distant.

And then her papa is there, holding her and telling her it’ll be alright.She thinks he might be crying.She’s not sure- everything is so far away now. _I’m_ _sorry_ , she wants to say, but the words won’t come out.And then there’s nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't really fit in here, but I'm just imagining Erik going to Charles and being like "they have my daughter!" and Quicksilver just standing in the background like "um what the fuck???"


End file.
